


Everyone Loves a Good Villain

by frick_moriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frick_moriarty/pseuds/frick_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle Morstan follows in her sister's footsteps to become an assassin. Her first job is to seduce Sherlock Holmes in order to get information.<br/>Character ages:<br/>John: 23<br/>Sherlock:19<br/>Mary: 22<br/>Jim: 17<br/>Belle: 17<br/>Seb: 24</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves a Good Villain

Belle stretched as she got up from her seat. She had been in the same cramped position in the airplane seat since Chilliwack. She reached up into the overhead compartment and pulled out her only suitcase. Rushing off of the plane, she went to search for her sister Mary.

That wasn't her real name of course; Mary's birth name was Amalie, but no one had called her that since she left home to become an assassin, as was the family custom.

Now it was Belle's turn and her sister was going to act as her mentor. Belle wasn't her real name either, even though she'd started referring to herself as Belle in her head long before, in order to get used to the title.

She searched the crowds of tourists and families looking for her sister's familiar blonde head. "You need to improve your tracking skills 'Belle'." Laughed Mary, ambushing her with a hug.

The 2 caught a taxi to Mary's flat, 220B Baker Street. "It's my assignment to watch one of them, Sherlock, his brother is in charge of the whole UK and most of Europe. You'll be helping me with this case until you get one of your own. Here's the case file. You'll get more information too when you meet with your employer, James Moriarty." She handed Belle a thick manilla folder, " Be careful with Jim though, he has a quick temper and if you mess up... well I don't want to think about it."

 

* * *

 

 

Belle stuck her arm out for a cab, wondering how the Holmes boy got them so quickly. They hadn't directly met, that was against orders, but she had watched him and his blonde haired friend closely through her window.

A cab pulled up and Belle got in wearily. You could never be too careful as an assassin. After giving the cabby the address Mary had wrote down for her, Belle relaxed slightly and looked out the window. London was so much busier and more vibrant than her native farm town in Canada.

 

* * *

 

 

The cab stopped in front of a brick warehouse, completely unassuming from the outside. Belle felt for the knife hidden in the garter underneath her pencil skirt. She walked up to the door and knocked 7 times, just like instructed. A man about Mary's age with a scar across the left side of his face answered the door.

"Belle Morstan?" Said the man in a gruff voice. Belle nodded slightly and the man signaled for her to come inside.

"Are you Moriarty?" She asked. "No, I'm Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's bodyguard and personal assistant. You may call me Seb if you like." He said curtly.

Seb gestured to an all white, glass, and dark wooded room. " Sit here Ms Morstan, Jim will be with you soon. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

 

* * *

 

After Belle confirmed, no there was nothing he could do for her, she had the the room to herself. The room was surprisingly modern compared to the outside of the building. A large angled sunroof dominated the ceiling, mirrored accents graced the walls, and a soft white leather couch wrapped around the room. Most noticeably however, there was a glass topped coffee table with small, sandy brown sharks swimming around inside.

Belle sat on the couch, staring at the shark tank. She reached out a finger to tap the glass surface when a harsh "Don't" interrupted her. A boy of maybe 19 with dark features and an expensive suit stood in the doorway. " It stresses them out." He said tiredly, like he'd had to say it many times before. " Come with me" he said " I'll give you your assignment.

Belle followed the boy, hardly believing he was the most successful criminal in Europe. "So you're Belle?" Moriarty cocked an eyebrow, "You don't look like an assassin." "Sorry." Belle blushed. "No no no, that's a good thing," Moriarty said with an Irish lilt "Makes people less suspecting." He continued, "Like me, I can tell you don't think I'm capable of running a criminal empire at 17, but here's the kicker, so do all the people who want me dead." Moriarty smirked. "The less you fit the standard, the better you'll do." Moriarty winked at Belle. "But that's enough time for chit-chat, we have work to do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Mary is canonically an only child but it's an AU so i figured it didn't matter  
> I chose the name Amalie for Mary's birth name because it starts with an A as in A.G.R.A.  
> I like to imagine 220B is across the street from 221B so they can spy on John and Sherlock


End file.
